


inkwells, books, & chocolate

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: It was Remus’ fault the potion blew up in Sirius’ face.Amortentia was a standard N.E.W.T.S level potion that they had to learn mostly due to how complex it was. It was mandatory, and typically harmless since the students brewing it didn’t add the key ingredients for it toactuallywork.Too bad for Remus that this time itdid.





	inkwells, books, & chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : lust/love potion/spell  
>  

 

It was Remus’ fault the potion blew up in Sirius’ face.

Amortentia was a standard N.E.W.T.S level potion that students must learn, mostly due to how complex it was. It was mandatory, and typically harmless since the students brewing it didn’t add the key ingredients for it to actually work.

Unfortunately, Remus had misread the ingredients that stated clearly rat eyes and instead added bat eyes. There was a reason why he was typically paired up with someone who knew what they were doing!

“Sirius!” Remus leaned down over Sirius, heart faltering. Sirius was on the floor, dazed and blurry. What if Remus had poisoned his friend? Merlin, he’d never forgive himself. Although part of him considered it to be a bit karmic if that were the case. “Are you alright?”

“Oh,” Sirius breathed, eyes wide and out of focus. He blinked hard a few times before his clear gray eyes widened. “Remus.”

“Mr. Lupin stand back,” Professor Slughorn ordered while taking his wand out to vanish the mess and clean Sirius’ robes. “How are you feeling Mr. Black?”

Sirius sat up, wincing as he rubbed at the back of his head where he had hit the stone floor hard. He licked his lips and wore a confused expression as he sniffed the air. Then his bright eyes landed on Remus again. He gaped, mouth opening and closing before his voice rushed out. “I – Remus, I - I love you with every piece of me!”

Remus felt his stomach drop.

“Oh boy,” James muttered from the table behind them, “it looks like he’s been overdosed, Professor.”

Peter sniggered. Their classmates also let out various noises of amusement. Luckily this was a class shared with Hufflepuff and not Slytherin. Remus wasn’t sure if he could have handled harassment on top of mortification.

Professor Slughorn chortled and helped Sirius stand. “Too right, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Mr. Black, you’ve been exposed to a high amount of Amortentia. Off to Madam Pomfrey with you.”

“I’ll take him, Professor.” James volunteered, gently taking his best friend by the elbow.

“No!” Sirius cried out, “Remus!”

Remus stared at him with wide eyes, his face flushed with embarrassment, and then swiveled his gaze over to Slughorn. “I used bat eyes instead of rat eyes, Professor. This is entirely my fault.”

Sirius was suddenly draped over him, long arms holding onto Remus as if he’d die without him. He was warm and solid, and Remus wanted to melt just a little.

“Of that, I’ve no doubt,” Slughorn’s ruddy face held nothing but amusement, he hid his exasperation well. “Class is dismissed early today as I must create an antidote.”

“Come on Pads,” Remus sighed through a mouthful of Sirius’ hair. “Let’s go have Madam Pomfrey take a look at your head. You hit it pretty hard.”

Sirius nuzzled at Remus’ neck before letting go of his body. Instead, he firmly held onto his hand. “Alright, but you’ll come with me?”

“We’ll all go with you,” James offered, handing Sirius his bag.

Peter did the same for Remus.

They shuffled out with the rest of their classmates. Having an hour to kill until their next lesson.

“So,” James started as the quartet left the dungeons for the infirmary, “How?”

“I don’t even know,” Remus groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, feeling a migraine coming on.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Sirius was asking Peter while his gaze never left Remus’ face. “Have you ever seen such perfection? As if carved out by Raphael’s’ own hands.”

“Er,” Peter coughed to hide his laughter. “Yeah. Sure.”

“There could be worse fates than one of the best looking blokes in Hogwarts gagging for you,” James shrugged. He had an easy smile on his face.

“I’m not ‘gagging’ for him!” Sirius scoffed, “I’m in love with him. Really Prongs, all this alleged pining you do for Evans and you can’t even tell the difference.”

“My apologies,” James grinned. Remus wanted to smack him.

They made it to the infirmary without further incident, and Madam Pomfrey tutted and shook her head before telling the other three to head to their next class. She didn’t care that they had an hour of free time, she wanted the other three out of her office. Nothing good ever really came when the four of them were bored together.

“No!” Sirius refused to let go of Remus.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes exasperatedly, “Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin has to go now.”

“No,” Sirius repeated petulantly.

“Sirius,” Remus tucked a strand of his long black hair behind his ear, “I’ll come back after classes are over with your work. We can do homework together, I can tell you everything you’re going to miss today if you just let me go. You know I’m a better teacher than Wormtail or Prongs.”

Sirius leaned into his hand, gray eyes shining, “I love you.”

Remus’ heart twisted, “I know Pads.”

“Give me a kiss and I’ll stay,” Sirius stated. He gave Remus a mischievous look that he typically only wore during particularly complex pranks.

James and Peter were waiting by the doorway, watching it all unfold like the gits that they were.

Remus sighed heavily. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sirius’ temple. “I’ll be back once classes are done for the day.”

“Okay Moony, I love you!” Sirius let him go with a dreamy smile. “I’d do anything for you.”

Remus nodded and left, letting out a large breath as soon as they were far enough from the infirmary.

“Alright Moony?” Peter asked.

It wasn’t as if Remus’ own feelings were a secret. He had confessed them to both Peter and James at the end of fourth year. He and Sirius already danced around each other, unsaid words and glances. Barely there touches and half smiles. It was maddening and Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to continue to toe that line or back off entirely. Remus would rather he take his not-so-secret feelings with him to the grave than risk making things awkward between them.

Many hours later found Remus back at the infirmary, thankfully without Peter or James. He shuffled his feet as he made his way over to Sirius’ bed.

“You’ve come back,” Sirius gave him a warm smile. Although it was different from how it had been that morning, “you know, Sluggy said the smell would linger.”

“Ah, had the antidote then?” Remus returned his smile, settling down on the chair beside the bed.

“That I have,” Sirius shrugged. He picked at his cuticles, a nervous gesture that he rarely exhibited. His mother had more than likely beat any sort of ticks out of him at a young age. Sirius typically exuded an air of calm, even when he wasn’t.

“What smell? Amortentia?” Remus asked curiously.

“Er, no. Well, kind of. It’s a side effect,” Sirius shrugged. He threw his legs off the side of the bed so that he was facing Remus. Ink black hair curling enticingly around his collar. He leaned forward so that their knees touched.

Remus stared at their touching legs. At Sirius’ elegant fingers sweeping over his knuckles. At the fact that they were nearly sharing the same breath. “Sirius?”

“The potion,” Sirius’ voice was a pitch lower than normal, and it made Remus gulp. “It didn’t make me fall in love with you.” His eyes were tracing over Remus’ face.

“Oh?” Remus questioned. Was this actually happening? Was this happening without the love potion as an influence? He tried not to have a panic attack at how close they were.

“See Re,” Sirius wet his lips and it was distracting to see his tongue dart out, “the feelings that I had were already there. The potion just lowered my inhibition. And instead of becoming embarrassed by it, I’ve decided to own it.”

“Own it?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.”

Sirius chuckled, the hand not touching Remus’ own was moving Remus’ curls off of his forehead. “Oh? Come now Remus, you know you want to say it back.”

“You’re quite cocky,” Remus rolled his eyes, sarcasm a natural defense mechanism. Their noses were nearly touching now. The scent of Sirius' skin was overwhelming.

“It’s the smell,” Sirius explained, “I wouldn’t be able to smell you if the feelings aren't reciprocated.”

“What smell?” Remus pressed again. Their lips were brushing against one another.

“ _You_ ,” Sirius stated before taking Remus by the chin and finally kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writings? Follow me on[tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
